


quiet.

by earltrancy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, god i love these men though, i wrote this in all lowercase and i cba to change it, more like erotic poetry tbh, this is what love is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: v was somewhat arrogantin knowing he was the onlyone who could make thisquiet, imposing man soundvulnerable.





	quiet.

jumin is never loud. not from holding back; v knows that's just how he is, how he's always been. from his gentle admiring tone for elizabeth and cherry trees to the cold admonishing one that strikes fear into the hearts of interns and executives alike, jumin han's voice is quiet.

it's also low, and smooth, and most of all, strong. and that strength is still there, even like this, because v adores it, and wouldn't take it from him even if he could. 

but at the same time, v was somewhat arrogant in knowing he was the only one who could make this quiet, imposing man sound vulnerable.

jumin breathed a deep, stuttering breath, his eyes closing near the end as he let out a sound like an mmph, and v smiled, one of his hands reaching under jumin's jaw, an action that meant "can i kiss you?" in some made-up language. 

the answering "yes" was just jumin's lips meeting his first, and v giggled and did a playful something somewhere with his other hand that made jumin whine into his mouth and squeeze his hip, a different quiet thing that v recognized as "do that again."

v didn't, though, not quite; he pulled jumin closer and rolled his hips in a way that earned him heavy panted breaths and jumin's hand tugging at his hair as he kissed him again, making him let out an oh as jumin chuckled, and he supposed he deserved that. jumin loved to remind him that he knew all of v's secrets, too. of course, this was, as jumin might say, mutually beneficial.

still, it could be said that v was a bit more... brash, in terms of movements and touches and things that made jumin whimper and clutch at him to say "please, more" in that voice that only v knew.

at some point, v drew out moan from jumin that sounded like "jihyun," and then, more clearly, "fuck me."

these were real words, but v had to smile, because they were still words that only he would ever hear.

he complied with an "i love you," in action and in word.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [psychzen](psychzen.tumblr.com)


End file.
